Out of the Nest
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Ginny decides she wants more from her life, so she decides that she wanted to learn some more about muggle culture - and goes to college. College AU.
1. Fly, Little Birdie

**Out of the Nest**

The air outside rattled the window as the woman wailed.

"You don't have to do this!" She cried, her hands clutching the warn fabric of a handkerchief. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were raw. Ginny smile sadly as she looked back at her mother.

"I know I don't have to, mum. I want to." Molly Weasley tried to hold back another wave of tears as she helped her only daughter unpack the final box of her belongings.

Ginny had decided that, after finishing Hogwarts, she wanted something more. She was not about to wait around for Harry to realise that he wanted to be with her, or wait for someone to offer her a job just because she fought in the war. Ginny felt the urge to go and explore, even if that found her enrolled in a college in London, and working as a waitress to make ends meet (she was not about to send her family broke because she wanted something else). Molly did not understand why she couldn't just go and get a job with her father, Arthur, who had made his way up the ladder at the Ministry – now working alongside the Minister himself. Ginny had tried to explain that she had no interest in Politics, or even public service – but had failed, leaving a very confused Mrs Weasley with no daughter at home.

She had, at first, considered staying at home while she studied. But, somehow, that became a little harder than necessary. What with Ron and Harry living there, as well as a jobless Percy, a concerned Charlie, and … George. Ginny just felt it was easier to leave.

Hermione had offered her a room in the Granger house-hold, but Ginny had declined as she knew her friends' plans to find her estranged parents and bring them home. The youngest Weasley felt that that was a family issue she had rather not be part of.

So, here she was, her dorm. It was small, but she had survived in a small house with a large family all her life – so it was not a new thing for Ginny. But it smelt strange, different. The Burrow had a unique smell, it was homey – this place smelt clean, too clean.

She was finally unpacked and ready to go, but as she looked back at her mother, she realised how hard this must be for her. It was not like she was going to Hogwarts, where there was magic and banquets and family. She was now all alone.

"Ginny, m-make sure you v-visit!" Molly tried to keep the sobs from flowing out, but Ginny could see her pain.  
"Mum, I'm not moving countries! Of course I'll visit," Ginny tried to reassure her, but she knew there was nothing she could say to quell her mothers' fear.

After Molly had cried her last tears and returned home, Ginny sat down on the small bed of her new home and let out a deep breath. _What the hell was she thinking?_

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. Ginny was about to open it when a voice carried through:  
"Hey! 2E, you wanna come to a party?" Confused, Ginny swung open the door to face a tall man with broad shoulders and a face which would make any woman catch her breath. He had a name tag which read: 'My name is: _Batman',_ on it and a smile which could even stop any straight mans' heart.  
"T-two E?" Is all Ginny could make out, still unashamedly staring at his face. With a small chuckle, _Batman_ tapped lightly on the little plaque on her door with displayed a silver number two and the letter 'E'.  
"Your room number, 2E, since I have not had the pleasure of your acquaintance yet," He was looking straight into her eyes as he held out his hand and said:  
"Lincoln, student supervisor of floor two." She clumsily took his hand and shook.  
"Ginny, 2E… obviously."  
"Jenny?"  
"No, Ginny. With a 'G' and an 'inny'," as she spoke, she mentally face palmed. _Great going, stupid. You'll scare him off._  
"Ginny, that's an interesting name?"  
"Well, yeah. I have an interesting family," Ginny chuckled, finally relaxing around him.  
"So, Ginny. Party?" He asked again, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "L, M, N, O, and P are hosting."  
"Well," she said softly, looking at the empty boxes littering her room, "I don't think I have anything else I have to do today," she smiled.  
"Great!" Lincoln smiled, rapping his knuckles against her door frame – a seemingly repetitive action of habit. "See you there," he turned to walk away but seemed to remember something. "Oh, it starts at four," he flashed a smile at Ginny, before heading down the corridor.

* * *

It was 3:45 and Ginny still had no clue what to wear. Her entire closet was spilled onto her bed, and her brain was about to explode. Half the clothes were too casual, too formal, too colourful, or too dull. Nothing seemed to work. Finally she decided on a dark grey singlet and dark purple jeans; clothes she had picked out with the help of Hermione on their 'before-muggle-college' shopping trip.

Ginny had given her best friend a call, to try and get some tips, but she had been sent to a thing called 'voice-mail' and had been too confused – so she hung up. There were a couple things the young witch had hoped to discuss with her friend, one of them was the problem she seemed to be having with Lincoln – she liked him. Ginny found herself confused when it came to the super attractive second floor student supervisor – namely because she thought she was still in love with Harry, although nothing had happened in that area for a while.

Finally dressed, with makeup and hair complete, Ginny made her way across floor two – following the music and laughter until she found doors L, M, N, O, and P open and occupied by a lot of dancing students. She recognised a few of them from when she moved in, but the others were completely new to her. There was a cough behind her and she turned to see Lincoln standing against the door frame of room 2M, a drink in his hand. He eyed his watch and, with a smirk, said:  
"You're late." Ginny looked to her own watch, and laughed.  
"It's four minutes passed!" She shook her head as he pushed himself off the wall and slaughtered over to her.  
"I said four."  
"My apologises," Ginny said as she eyed him. She could tell, by the way his lip was quirked at the side, that he had been joking.  
"Apology accepted," he laughed and indicated to the table set up in the centre of the dead end hallway, "now for a drink?"  
"Yes, please."

Lincoln laughed with her for a while, until a couple of his friends came, claiming they had to steal him for a 'secret mission' and dragged him off. Ginny suddenly felt very out of place, with no one she knew around her. She was approached by a few guys, most of whom were close to blind drunk by this point, while the youngest Weasley had had little more than a beer. When Lincoln had first handed it to her, her tongue slipped and she blurted, "It's not nearly as strong as firewhiskey!" Lincoln had looked at her confused for a few seconds. But he seemed to get over whatever had stumped him, because he just chuckled and said:  
"Wow, 2E, you drink whiskey? I would not have pegged you for that kind of girl."

The night slowly died down and Ginny made her way back to her room. She eyed the door which read 'student supervisor' but saw no light beneath it, indicating Lincoln may still be out. Ginny closed her door behind her and slumped onto her bed, so tired from the move and the party that all she wanted to do was sleep. But instead, she grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the shared girls' bathroom that was a few doors down from her.

Ginny was used to sharing a bathroom, what with living with six brothers and the girls at Hogwarts. But she was still self-conscious when she checked and double checked that no one was able to spy in her while she was showering.

Cleaning all done, and her red hair dripping down her back. Ginny made her way back to her room, clad in just sleeping shorts and the tank from the party. She made a dash for her door and was horrified to realise – she had left her key inside. And to make matters worse, she had also forgotten her wand. _What was she going to do?_

She hopped from one foot to the other and looked around the hall, thinking furiously. Throwing caution to the wind, she turned back to the door and focused all her attention on it as she whispered:  
"Alohamora!" Nothing. _Damn._ Knowing there was nothing else she could do, she turned to the only person she knew. Lincoln.

As she knocked on his door thoughts rushed through her head. She hadn't seen him for hours, and he had got home late. What if he was _with_ someone?! What if he wasn't home? What if _this_ was not what was done in a muggle school?! Ginny found herself almost hyperventilating as she started to walk from the door and find somewhere to hide. But then it opened.  
"2E?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Ginny looked at him and her eyes widened. He was standing before her in little but his boxers and his chest was… _woah._ Ginny realised she was staring and looked away.  
"Hey, sorry! Lincoln. I uh –" She coughed and shifted on her feet. "I seemed to have found myself… locked out of my room?" She posed this statement as a question, for what reason, she did not know. Lincoln just laughed, shaking his head.  
"You came to the right place, 2E," he said, turning back into his room, which – Ginny noticed – was empty of other people. After he quickly pulled on some old looking tracksuit pants, he starting looking around him.

He seemed to be searching for something until he stopped suddenly. "Damn," he cursed softly. He turned back to her with a grimace.  
"I leant it to 2L just before," he sighed, checking his watch. "I forgot I did that," he seemed to be talking to himself as he said it. Looking back at Ginny, he scrunched his face.  
"You can stay here to wait for him to get back?" Lincoln offered, holding a hand out to his room – which was not much bigger than hers.  
"Thanks," she said softly, clutching her towel to her chest, feeling a little exposed. Lincoln seemed to notice this and offered her a sweatshirt from one of his drawers.  
"Here," he said, his eyes not leaving hers as she took it.  
"Thanks." She slipped it on over her pyjamas and laughed when it fell down to her thighs.  
"Looks good on you," he joked, sitting down on his bed. Ginny awkwardly sat on the other end, smiling at him every couple seconds, not sure where to look as her eyes were constantly drawn to his still-exposed chest.

"Did you enjoy the party?" He asked softly, looking up at her from his fingers, with which he had been fiddling.  
"Yeah, I did," Ginny smiled, nodding her head slowly and looking out the window which faced the opposite side from the door.  
"Meet anyone… new?" He asked, even softer than before. _Was he asking if she met a guy? No, of course not._  
"I met a few _new people,"_ she said, answering him. _This is really awkward._ Ginny stood, clutching her possessions.  
"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked, standing as well and taking a few steps forward. Closing some of the space between them.  
"I can wait by my room, I don't want to intrude," she shook her head, suddenly feeling bad for waking him at this hour.  
"I don't mind!" He answered, grabbing her hand as she turned to leave. Ginny was not sure what she was thinking – to be honest she was not sure she was thinking. But a second after he grabbed her hand, her other one was on his neck as she leaned up and kissed him. Maybe it was the late time, the small amount of alcohol she had, or even the loneliness she felt from being away from home. The kiss was short, but Ginny was still breathless as she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry!" she breathed. Then there was a knock at the door and the two seemed to jump apart.

Lincoln moved to the door and swung it open, revealing who Ginny understood to be 2L with the key. They had a small murmured conversation, finishing with:  
"Thanks, Nate," Lincoln farewelled, closing the door. He turned back to her, a smile on his face. If Ginny was a betting girl, she might have said that he was hiding something, some emotion.  
"Here you go," he held out a small key, which Ginny accepted quietly.  
"Thanks," she smiled too, moving past him. As Ginny turned back she saw that he was staring at her. "I'll give you your sweatshirt back tomorrow," she whispered, realising how close he was.  
"Keep it." And with that she left.

She finally made it back to her room, closing the door behind her and taking a few deep breaths. After finding her own key she went back to Lincoln's room. Without the courage to see him again, she slid the key under his door. The next morning Lincoln awoke to find his sweatshirt, freshly washed and dried, folded outside his door with a note reading:

 _'Thanks,  
2Exx'_

* * *

 **A/N: AU Competition - 186. Locked out of my dorm room AU**

 **Chocolate Frog - (Bronze) Miranda Goshawk**

 **Word Count - 2,310**


	2. Mr Hottie and the Thinking Rock

**Mr. Hottie and the Thinking Rock**

The next few days were spent finding her classes and figuring out work schedules – and avoiding Lincoln. Ginny cursed herself every day for kissing him, for ruining the first friendship she created when she got here. Just like with Harry, things will never be the same, it will always be awkward.

Without any other friends, Ginny's nights were often spent alone. She sometimes practiced spells; when the curtains were drawn. Ginny also found herself reading a lot more. One of her less lonely nights, Hermione stopped by – to check out Ginny's room and to give her a message from her family.  
"They miss you, Gin," she sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her best friend.  
"I know, but I can't be independent if I just go home all the time?" Ginny sighed, resting her chin on her knees as they press against her chest. Hermione shook her head, but accepted this answer.

"'Mione, can I ask you a question?" Ginny said softly, her eyes not meeting her friends as Hermione turned to look at her.  
"Yeah, sure! Whatever you want?" Taking a small breath, Ginny looked away from her friend.  
"It's just... I -"  
"Ginny, whatever it is I can help," Hermione reassured her, placing a softly scarred hand on Ginnys' knee.  
"Okay. Well... You… and Ron, are you together?" Ginny rubbed the back of her neck, her voice barely louder than a small squeak as she asked this.  
"Ginny, you made this sound like it was going to be 'help me hide the body'!" Hermione laughed. "No, your brother and I are not together?"  
"Why not?" Ginny pressed further, her fingers twisting the sheets of her bed into knots as she waited. Hermione frowned.  
"Why is this important?" She asked, turning to face Ginny.  
"Please, Hermione."  
"Fine, uh – because all we had was a kiss. Once that happened, all the sexual tension was gone and we were back to being friends. He's like my brother. Why, Gin?"  
"Do you think that's what happened to me and Harry?" Ginny voice was soft as she asked this, her eyes not daring to look at Hermione's.  
"Gin, you and Harry split for very different reasons! You had a relationship, I only think you're not together now because you both needed time to… go through some things?" Hermione was looking very seriously at her friend, who still refused to look back at her. "Ginny, what's this about?"  
"How long should it take to go through them?" Ginny asked instead, avoiding Hermione's question.  
"I don't know, Gin. Everyone is different."

Suddenly Ginny stood, taking a few steps away from the bed, then turning back and re-tracing them. She did this a few more times, pacing the room.  
"Hermione, I met someone. I mean – I still like Harry… it's just this guy is so much less complicated and he –" Ginny looked back to her friend, biting her lip.  
"Is this what you're worried about?" Ginny nodded her head and Hermione laughed. "Gin! You're not still with Harry or anything! It's not like you're cheating on him. He had his chance and now it's this guys." Ginny stared at Hermione, her heart racing. "Do you like him?" Hermione asked, softer this time. Ginny did not answer and Hermione sighed, moving closer to her friend. Resting her hand on Ginny's back, she let out a breath and said:  
"Ginny, I –"  
"I kissed him!" Ginny pressed her face into her hands. Before Hermione could respond there was a knock on the door.

With her face in her hands, Ginny ignored the knock leaving Hermione to answer it.  
"Hey 2E, I – Oh…" Lincoln stood behind the door, his fist still in the air from his knock. "Sorry, I thought this…" He looked at the door again and a wave of confusion washed over him.  
"Are you looking for Ginny?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Ginny rushed to the door and stood, flushed, beside Hermione.  
"Lincoln! What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice low and harsh. Hermione moved back in to the room slightly, sensing some tension she did not want to be a part of.  
"I was going to call, but I realised... I don't have your number..." He suddenly looked at Hermione with an awkward expression. "So, I thought I'd... drop by..." Ginny followed his gaze and let out a small 'ah'.

"Lincoln, this is Hermione - Hermione, Lincoln..." Ginny introduced, waving a hand between the two. Hermione turned to look at Ginny, a small smirk forming on her lips. Under her breath, so only Ginny could hear, she asked:  
"Is this him?" Ginny shook her head and pushed her friends arm, looking back to the man in her door frame.  
"Sorry about that," she said, blushing. "What did you want to talk about?" Lincoln on his feet, eyeing Hermione as he seemed to weigh up whether he wanted to speak.  
"Can I talk to you in... private? Maybe we could go somewhere?" Ginny looked to Hermione and seemed to connect what he was saying.  
"Oh! Yes, sorry!" She laughed, her palm hitting her forehead as she cursed herself. "Um, could you give me ten minutes?" She asked, biting her lips softly.  
"Of course!" He replied, nodding his head and rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Take your time. I'll just wait... Uh, over there." He chuckled to himself and as he walked away he looked back to Hermione, a frown on his face - as if he was trying to work something out in his head.

Hermione looked back at Ginny, her eyebrows raised high and a smirk on her lips.  
"So, Gin. Is this tall and handsome?"  
"I'm pretty sure I described him as 'less complicated' but, yes... he is."  
"Wow!" Was all Hermione said as Ginny closed the door and were alone again. The two girls looked at each other for a second, Ginny squirming slightly under the gaze of her best friends' big, brown eyes.  
"What are you waiting for?" Hermione said, getting to her feet. "Get prettied up and go! A guy like that will not wait forever!"  
"But what about -" Ginny began to argue, but Hermione just shook her head.  
"I can make my way home! I'm not about to ruin a date with Mr. Hottie - we need a better name for him..." Hermione trailed off in her thoughts as Ginny shook her head and went to grab a new shirt.  
"Hermione, nothing is happening... so, we don't need to do anything." Hermione glared at her as she threw her some deodorant. Ginny frown and began trying to smell her armpits until Hermione said:  
"I'm not saying you need it, I'm saying... You never know what he's got planned?"

Finally ready to go, Ginny shoved her wand in her pocket - as well as some muggle money – and left to go meet Lincoln. As she opened her door, she saw him across the hall, leaning against the wall being harassed by a girl Ginny did not recognise.  
"So, I was thinking..." the girl was saying, throwing her hair over her shoulder and pronouncing her breasts as she chattered at him, "...maybe you and me could go grab a drink?" She bit her lip as she said this, her eyelids hooded as she swayed on the spot.  
"I actually have plans," Lincoln answered, trying to step out away from her. He looked up and saw Ginny, a smile gracing his features as he did. "Sorry, I have to go," he addressed the girl in front of him and walked away, leaving her on her own. The girl stared wide eyed at Ginny as he approached, her look of shock slowly turning into one of loathing as he greeted Ginny with a smile and a casual 'hey'. Ginny watched as she stormed off and slammed the door of 2G closed; so that was Ginny's neighbour?

"Ready to go?" Lincoln asked, placing a hand on the small of her back.  
"Yeah," Ginny nodded, looking away from the just-slammed door of her neighbour. "Speaking of which, where are we going?"  
"You'll see," Lincoln chuckled then lent down and whispered: "By the way, you look beautiful."

* * *

"Lincoln!" Ginny laughed. "Where are you taking me?"  
"Just a little place I found when I was a newbie, like you," Lincoln laughed as he led her through the darkening shrubbery. They had left the campus and found their way to a small wooded area a couple hundred feet away. Ginny was about to ask if it was safe when the trees cleared and she found herself in the middle of a small clearing, the ground dropping away a few feet from her. There was a rock standing in the middle, grass surrounding it as it watched over the field below it. Ginny walked to the edge, looking out over the view. While the drop was only a few feet, it gave the area a feeling of height, of separation – like they were so alone.

"I love it," she whispered, her eyes widening to take in the entire view. Just before them the sun was setting on the horizon and suddenly Ginny felt really self-conscious. She turned to see Lincoln looking at her, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"It's beautiful," Ginny said, her voice coming out a lot softer than she had meant. Clearing her throat, she repeated herself.  
"I come here to think, sometimes." Lincoln walked to the rock and took a seat, watching as the sun inched towards the skyline.

They sat together as the sun set behind the horizon, and as Ginny shivered he offered her his coat, which she accepted with gratitude. Even as the world around them darkened, the view was just as breathtaking as the first time Ginny had seen it.  
"How did you find this place?" She asked softly, leaning into him. With a smile he answered:  
"By chance. I accidentally walked in on it one afternoon when I needed some alone time... and it was perfect. So, I've been coming back ever since. Feel free to do so as you like." His smile was so genuine as he stared at her, Ginny could not help but smile right back.  
"I bet you say that to all the girls," she joked.  
"What girls?" Ginny looked straight into his eyes, her heart beating fast as he leaned in. Just as his lips were about to touch hers she jerked away.  
"I'm sorry, I- I just can't... right now."  
"I understand," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around his knee, which had found its way to his chest.  
"Look, Lincoln..." She began, her hand resting on his forearm. "It's just, right now... It's not a great time for me."

They sat together, itching to touch the other; but one was not ready to give up what she had, and the other wanted to respect the first's wishes. So, there they sat.  
"I used to be very shy," Ginny began, throwing caution to the wind and just being honest. "I trusted someone, and they betrayed me. I got hurt - very hurt, and it has taken me a long time to finally get over it... But it's still hard to trust people sometimes," Ginny tried to explain without using the words 'Voldemort', 'Horcrux', 'Basilisk, or 'certain death'. Lincoln nodded as he let out a small breath of air.  
"I understand," his voice was quiet as he spoke. "We all have things we can't... talk about. Things that are just too hard, or too complicated to think about." He moved his hand so it slowly lay over hers, the comfort of it was more than she could ever expect.

"Thank you for showing me this place..." Ginny signed, her heart still elated from the view and her proximity to Lincoln.  
"You're welcome," he smiled.

* * *

They slowly made their way back to their dorms when all the light had faded from the sky, leaving the moon as a lone glowing orb. They reached Ginny's door and paused. Lincoln let out a breath and they both smiled.  
"Thank you for tonight, I had fun," Ginny admitted, her fingers mindlessly fiddling with her keys.  
"Me too," Lincoln said, but Ginny sensed something else behind his relaxed exterior. "So long, 2E, I'll see you around," he smiled and turned away from her.

"Wait, Lincoln!" Ginny called and he turned back to look at her. "We're still good, right? I mean, we're going to stay friends?" There was a pause, where everything was silent. Then he spoke:  
"Yeah, Ginny. We'll stay friends," he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. As he reached his door he turned back. "Don't be a stranger," he said, clearing his throat as though something was caught in it.  
"I won't." Ginny let out a heaved sigh and leant against her door, her head falling back against the wood as his door closed with a thump. While they had known each other for only a short amount of time, his expression as he walked away somehow hurt more than finding out that Harry kissed Cho.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 2,231**

 **Gringotts - New:  
(Phrases) 4. 'Don't be a stranger'  
(Weather) 3. Sunset**

 **Major & Minor Arcana - Prompt: [thing] Wand**


End file.
